


Destiny

by SecretLesbian



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretLesbian/pseuds/SecretLesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa were destined to find each other through the will of the Gods. But when they do, will they be what each other expected?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, but, I am writing quickly so it will probably be updated very often. Let me know if I should continue?? I've got this whole plot planned out.

　　Ever since I was little, I’ve always admired my mother’s charm necklace. I would hold it gently in my hand, furrow my small brow and study it like it held the secrets of the universe. It was given to her at age 10 by the Gods--the same age everyone in the kingdom receives their charm. The charms are supposed to represent our most inner traits. Mom used to describe them as “wearing your heart and mind on your sleeve.” My mother’s charm was in the shape of an arrow. 　　

     “It signifies courage,” she told me one night, as I traced my little finger over the small bronze arrow. She held me close to her chest, and I could smell the faint scent of the Valerian flowers she used daily, as a healer. Images of my mother flashed through my mind. Her ability to remain calm during a crisis, her steady hand at a terrified and injured patient. And I remember feeling jealous. I hoped that one day, when I was a grown-up, I could be as courageous as my mother. 　　

     And Gods knew, I was going to need it.


	2. One

　　“Keep up, Clarke!” Bellamy cried out, as he ducked behind another redwood tree. I picked up the pace, and chased after Bel as he ran through some dense underbrush. The sky was beginning to get dark, and I was not about to get lost in these damn woods because this boy couldn’t slow down a little bit. The humming of insects echoed through the trees, but Bellamy’s only focus was on the hunt. He had accidentally scared off another boar, and I knew he’d just as soon chase this boar down for weeks before going home empty-handed again. 　　

     I came out of the other end of the underbrush and almost ran into Bel. He turned to me and put his fingers to his lips. The universal sign for “Shut up.” He pointed to a patch of large leafy plants on the other side of a clearing, and he crouched down. I could just barely make out the backside of the boar. I gripped my hunting knife tightly, and crouched down as well. This was my first hunt, and I didn’t want to mess up. That would mean less food for the town. My heart started pounding through my chest. I nervously rubbed my thumb over the small crack on my knife’s handle, and waited for Bel to make his move. 　　

     Bel slowly creeped his was through the clearing, inching closer and closer to the leafy hiding place of the elusive boar. I watched, amazed, as he didn’t make a single sound.The wind was soft, and I watched as his dark curls swayed with the breeze. I smiled fondly. I remember when we were little, and he so badly wanted to cut his hair short, like all the soldiers in town. But mom wasn’t having any of it. She was so proud of her two little babies with the sweet angelic faces and adorable little curls. My curls grew out for the most part. His didn’t. 　　

     Suddenly a loud squeak broke the silence, followed by Bel’s victory cheer. He held the dead boar in his arms, grinning. 　　

     “I think I’m gonna need some help carrying this back.”


	3. Two

　　Her body was like fire beneath my fingertips. My hands trembling, wanting to touch all of her at once, but terrified of burning alive. She squirmed beneath me, and I brought my mouth to hers. A desperate ache inside me had me grinding slowly against her, wanting that sweet relief that I knew only she could give me. She gently ran her fingertips up my thigh, and a soft moan escaped my lips. I had never been this wet before. I had never needed something this desperately before. She ran her fingers over my underwear and started rubbing me through my underwear.　　

     “Lexa!” I cried out, shivering. 　　

     And then I woke up.


End file.
